Headphone
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Bossun ngotot setengah mati sampai Himeko nyaris mengunyahnya sampai halus. Tapi headphone itu memang terlampau bagus! Rasanya Bossun tergoda untuk mendengar apa yang tengah didengar Himeko. "Pinjam ih!"/"Enggak!". Pelit!


Bossun merengek minta dipinjami _headphone_. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sementara ekspresi mukanya merangsang gairah Himeko untuk memukulnya. Pemuda itu cemberut dengan bibir manyun yang membuatnya lebih mirip ulat bulu monyong ketimbang seorang manusia. Jelas saja Himeko gatal. Ia baru membeli _headphone_ keluaran terbaru yang warnanya biru langit tersebut kemarin sore. Uang tabungannya selama dua bulan habis sekaligus. Jadi kalau Bossun meminjamnya sebelum ia sendiri menikmati dendang lagu lewat benda itu, berarti bocah 'Ulat Bulu' minta diperangi.

"Sebentar saja kok! Ayolah... Apa kau akan membuatku terus duduk di lantai sambil menangis begini?" Si Bossun mendekap kaki jenjang Himeko yang bagian kanan. Kepalanya dieluskan pada pahanya seperti seekor kucing minta makan.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mendengar lagunya Utada Hikaru! Bisakah kau berhenti meraung cengeng dan tak mencemari kemurnian alunan musiknya?!" Sahut Himeko sambil mendorong muka Bossun menjauh dari kakinya. Gadis itu memposisikan diri dengan berbaring di sofa dan melempari Bossun dengan bantal.

"Pelit! Dasar pelit! Huwaaa!" Bossun histeris. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari-lari mengintari ruang Sket Dance. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi itu sia-sia kalau tujuannya untuk menarik perhatian Himeko. Si gadis tetap asik memejamkan mata dengan tangan mendekap handphone di dada. Ia tak akan mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi sifat _childish_ rekan 'paling-menyebalkan-sedunia-nya' itu.

Sementara gadis mantan _onihime_ menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik ke arah pintu, Bossun mulai lelah dengan aktivitasnya yang bahkan tak dilirik Himeko sedikit pun. Ia berhenti tepat di seberang sofa tempat Himeko berbaring. Lalu tanpa sadar membuka kecil mulutnya diiringi pembesaran bola mata _almond_ yang hangat. Ia tertegun. Tepat merasa jantungnya mencelos saat melihat wajah polos sahabatnya yang menyerupai bidadari –sungguh bertentangan dengan sifat sehari-harinya yang biadab dan kasar.

" _You are always gonna be my love, itsuka darekato mata koiniochitemo..._ " Bibir berwarna salem milik Himeko bergerak kecil seiring lagu yang digumamkannya menyelinap ke telinga Bossun. Di saat seperti ini, pemuda itu tak lagi bisa berisik seperti semula. Sebuah gaya magnet menarik perhatiannya pada tubuh Himeko sampai ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan kakinya melangkah ke sana.

"Aku mau pinjam _headphone_..." Bossun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan pelupuk mata Himeko perlahan terbuka. Gadis itu merasa gelap sebab kepala Bossun menghalangi cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia merasakan perubahannya dan nyaris terjungkal ke lantai karena kaget.

"Bodoooh! Sejak kapan kau di sana, ha?!" Pipi putih yang entah sejak kapan membuat Bossun tersenyum, berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Himeko tengah gugup dengan wajah Bossun sejengkal dari ujung hidungnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku horor begitu?!" Masih ditekan setiap katanya, Himeko mulai gelisah kalau degup jantungnya yang cepat terdengar oleh si 'Ulat Bulu' di hadapannya.

"Aku... Mau _headphone_..." Saling berpandangan membuat Bossun seolah terhipnotis. Jemarinya merangkak ke sela rambut sebahu Himeko yang wanginya amat manis. Lalu, kakinya yang sedari tadi menopang tubuh menekuk hingga tingginya sejajar dengan sofa. Salah satu _headphone_ terlepas dari kuping Himeko. Namun baru habis sedetik terbebas dari lipatan kupingnya, benda itu telah bersarang manis di kuping Bossun. Beberapa saat terbuang dengan sepi yang bersarang di ruangan. Yang terdengar hanya siulan angin meniupi tirai jendela dengan lembut. Bossun mengubah posisinya sehingga menyender ke tempat Himeko menjadikan tangan sofa untuk bantal. Kepala mereka berbenturan secara lembut. Amat lembut.

' _You will always be inside my heart_

 _Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

 _I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

 _Now and forever you are still the one_

 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

 _Atarashii uta utaeru made'_

"Himeko."

"Em... Ya?"

"Kau tau apa maksud dari lagu ini?" Sekali lagi, detik jam yang menusuk diam mengisi pendengaran keduanya selain lagu ' _First Love_ ' milik Utada Hikaru yang masih tersalurkan _headphone_ Himeko yang bagus. Gadis itu menghirup dalam aroma Bossun yang khas sebelum menjawab dengan pasti apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tentang cinta pertama. Ya, seperti judulnya, bukan?" Sambil memutari pinggiran kancing seragam dengan ujung jemarinya yang panjang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit yang telah cukup kusam warnanya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Bodoh! Buat apa bertanya seperti itu!" Wanita tidak suka masalah cintanya diungkit pria. Himeko langsung berbalik hingga wajahnya menghadap sandaran sofa. Ia tak ingin Bossun menemukan semburat merah mulai menjalar ke kulit wajah. Entah kenapa, Himeko benci jika Bossun menanyai soal masalah hati. Tau-tau, kepalanya jadi terasa hampir pecah, perutnya mulas, dan... Dadanya berdebar –keras. Seperti dentuman drum pemain band hard metal.

Bossun tersenyum. _Headphone_ copot dari kupingnya saat Himeko menghentak kepala ke arah yang berbeda dari tempatnya barusan. Namun meski begitu, lantunan lagu yang mendekati reff akhir terdengar samar dari _headphone_ yang menggantung itu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau." Ia menghela nafas dan mendadak bersifat kalem. Telapak tangannya menyentuh helai rambut Himeko yang menghalangi wajahnya –sukses menjadikan perasaan si gadis tercampur aduk jadi satu. Ia menyelipkan lagi _headphone_ yang sempat copot.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pemilik _headphone_ ini."

BUM.

Jantung Himeko rasanya meledak jadi serpihan kecil.

.

.

.

Tamat?

* * *

 **Fanfic iseng di sela pelajaran ini memang absurd, kok. Jadi silahkan kritik kalau kalian gak suka TvT)/. Oh iya, Mizu minta maaf karena ngegantung cerita 'Truth or Dare' dan malah asik berfantasi di fanfic lain :') Tampar aku Maz #plak.**

 **Maaf juga udah bikin Bossun keluar dari karakternya :'v.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic lain ^^.**

 **-Mizu no Blue**


End file.
